Squirrelflight x Ashfur
by WarriorsLemons40
Summary: Squirrelflight has moved on from Ashfur, but he hasn't quite moved on from her - at least, not from his feelings of lust.


**Hello! So, I've had requests for a Squirrelflight x Ashfur rape three times now. So, here you go. Hope you like it; I don't own Warriors or any of the characters in this story.**

Squirrelflight crept toward the mouse, her tail held high. As soon as she could see its tiny paws, she pounded on it, dispatching it with one bite. Burying the mouse for later retrieval, she ventured deeper into the forest in search of more prey.

By the end of her hunting session, Squirrelflight had caught two more mice, a shrew, and an enormous pheasant. As she was padding back to camp to drop her prey off, the she-cat picked up a familiar scent carried to her by the wind. _Ashfur._ Squirrelflight hadn't spoken to the gray-flecked tom ever since she had turned his love for her down. She admitted that she once had feelings for Ashfur, but these feelings were overpowered by how she felt about Brambleclaw.

Moments later, Ashfur emerged from the bushes. Squirrelflight stared at him, her ears quivering. Ashfur looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hello, Ashfur," Squirrelflight mewed as politely as she could.

"Would you like to go hunting with me, Squirrelflight?" he asked her curtly. Flicking his tail at the fresh-kill Squirrelflight had caught, he continued, "if you'd be alright to go out again, that is." Squirrelflight nodded. This could be a chance to reconnect with Ashfur, even if it was just as friends. "Alright. Let me bury this fresh-kill first."

After Squirrelflight had scraped earth over each piece of fresh-kill, she followed Ashfur back into the forest. Many thoughts crossed her mind as she did. Squirrelflight wanted to be nothing more than friends with Ashfur, but what if he still got the wrong idea? What if he was just using this time with her in order to get closer to her than she wanted him to? Squirrelflight shook her head crossly. _Stop overreacting. He just wants to go hunting with you,_ she reassured herself.

Squirrelflight realized that they were going deeper into the forest than they would for a normal hunting session. She had scented lots of prey as she walked, all of which Ashfur had completely ignored. What was he trying to do with her?

"Ashfur, I think I saw a vole back there-" Squirrelflight never got to finish her sentence, as Ashfur suddenly pinned her down with a strong paw. His blue eyes were no longer vacant or unreadable. They were cold and loathing.

"You think Brambleclaw loves you so much, don't you?" he growled into Squirrelflight's ear. She struggled in his clutches, but he held her down with more force. "He's the perfect tom in your eyes, and that he loves you more than any cat in the world. But I know better than that. I used to love you far more than Brambleclaw ever did. You were everything to me. You're not anymore."

Squirrelflight hissed and yowled for help. Ashfur bit down on her leg until she was forced to be silent.

"Howver, my physical interest in you hasn't changed. I'll have my way with you just this once." With that, Ashfur pushed Squirrelflight up into a mating crouch. He climbed on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance. Squirrelflight kicked backwards, trying to dislodge him. He raked her spine with his unsheathed claws. "Shut up, unless you'd rather me rape your corpse!" Squirrelflight had no choice but to stay completely still. "So long as I'm mating you, I don't care if you're dead or alive." And he shoved his member into her core.

Squirrelflight tried not to show the pleasure she felt when Ashfur entered her. She was determined not to act like she was enjoying it. Ashfur began to slam his member deep into her. "You're such a slut! I'm surprised you're still so tight, considering how many times you've done this with Brambleclaw."

Gritting her teeth and flattening her ears, Squirrelflight rocked her hips back softly, hoping Ashfur didn't notice. But he did, and it only encouraged him. Sinking his teeth into her scruff, the tom pushed Squirrelflight's hips up as he thrust in and out of her. Ashfur moaned along with Squirrelflight, pushing his member into her sweet spot. His thrusts grew faster and faster as he grew close to his climax. Squirrelflight came first, her walls tightening around his member. Ashfur didn't stop until he came, too, releasing a huge amount of cum in Squirrelflight's core.

"We're not quite done. I won't stop until I hear you're begging for me." When Squirrelflight remained silent, Ashfur straightened his hips, this time ramming into the ginger she-cat's tail-hole. Hissing in slight pain, Squirrelflight tried not to yowl as her tail-hole was stretched.

"I said, beg!" Ashfur spat, batting her on the head. Squirrelflight felt pleasure form within her as Ashfur began to pump in and out of her.

"Oh, Ashfur, I love having your huge cock inside my tail-hole! I want you to fill me with even more cum! You mate me just as well as Brambleclaw!"

" _Just_ as well as Brambleclaw? I'm _better_ than him, and you know it!" Ashfur yowled commandingly. As if to prove his words, he began to slam into Squirrelflight so hard that her face was pressed into the ground. Using her front paws to lift herself back up, Squirrelflight yowled in pleasure. Ashfur's cum welled up within her as he released again, thrusting his sticky juices into her tail-hole. Finally, he pulled out of Squirrelflight. She collapsed onto the ground, panting.

Ashfur looked down at her, satisfied. "I've wanted to do that with you for so long now. Remember, don't tell anyone if you know what's good for you." The tom ran off, disappearing into the large forest.

Squirrelflight got to her paws, licking herself clean. She knew she'd tell someone eventually, but not until Ashfur lost interest in her completely. Collecting the fresh-kill she had buried earlier, Squirrelflight padded back to the ThunderClan camp.

 **Squirrelflight's very involved in the stories I write, isn't she? She's been in more of my lemons than any other cat :P Well, see you tomorrow!**


End file.
